Tied up at the Moment
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: TF:A Prowl deals with being in Jazz's showdow as Bummblebee and the Elite guard are becoming friends and gratting on his nerves. Whats worse! Jazz seems interested in being friends and stubbernly wont give up a game of chase. WARNING! P/J Slash within!


Today had not turned out quite like expected. If Prowl had awoke this morning and someone had told him that his day would end like this… the motorcycle would have assumed he was the intended victim of some prank. His train of thought was entirely derailed by a very talented mouth caressing the red insignia emblazed on his lower chest. His processor nearly failed to keep telling his legs to support him as he slumped forward.

"The strong silent type hmmm…?"

THAT, was a tone he had never herd the other speak before. Low, with a deep rumble that made Prowl's mind turn towards darker thoughts. That sultry voice was going to be haunting his dreams for quite a while. Prowl's visor darkened as the lips danced up across his chest, barely touching his armor. His engine revved to a loud purr despite his attempts to silence his rebellious chaises. The content purring earned him a rather embarrassing chuckle.

"Why don't you come down here and I'll give you something to really purr about."

Prowl didn't know if he told his legs to do it or if they had simply given up on him, but whatever the case, he sank to his knees. Before he could even ponder what to expect that very talented mouth was pressed to his, effectively cutting off any other thoughts. His insubordinate vocalizer trembled with a low moan of desire. How could something so relatively innocent evolve into something from the deepest, hidden depths of his mind?

Prowl came online with his joints protesting as he sat up. He did his best to stretch out the tight servos but they didn't do much to cooperate. He contemplated asking Ratchet to loosen him up, but on second thought that would just earn him a slap to the back of the head. Also a few choice words about how he should watch his back if he didn't want it locking up on him would be fallowing the assault. It was probably best if he didn't ask the doc bot for anything in the morning… or ever.

Prowl stood and stretched out as much as he could before folding is legs under him into a modified lotus position. The backs of is hands rested gently on the inside of his knees with each thumb and first finger closed into a circle. Peace settled over the early morning of the Autobot's make shift base. Prowl enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the song birds in this tree as they serenaded him in the stillness. This was the only time of day where Prowl could fully relax without fear of anyone intruding in on his own time. As he meditated; time almost seemed to slowdown as Prowl calmly cycled air through his vents while the tension in his back flowed out of his gears like water. With a pleased sigh Prowl shut down the optics behind the blue visor. His willing surrender to the safety of his surroundings relaxed his mind that began to not think of anything and floated gently on the input of his remaining four senses. The serenity couldn't last forever, but the ninja bot wished it didn't have to be pulverized into oblivion. BANG BANG BANG! The door to Prowl's room boomed.

"Good morning Prowl!"

The birds in the tree squeaked in fright and took wing with a flutter of their colorful feathers. The blue visor brightened with a snap as Prowl's thin lips tightened into a harsh line. He reminded himself that Bumblebee was still young (highly obnoxious) and learning that one didn't have to act like a clown to get attention.

"Come on! You can do your meditation stuff later! Trade patrol shifts with me!"

A single throwing star would very easily price through the door, embed itself in the small yellow bot's vocalizer and hopefully render him unconscious and mute for a few blessed hours. That was a cruel thing to think Prowl chided himself. That door hadn't done anything to deserve that; then he'd need a new door too.

"Bumblebee… for the last time, the answer is…"

"MORN'N Prowl!"

Any peace Prowl had left was splintered into a million tiny fragments as the new voice floated over his easily.

"Jazz is that you?"

Bumblebee didn't even wait for Prowl to give him permission to come in as he burst through the door to see the visiting ninja. The young repair bot completely over looked Prowl like he wasn't there as he scanned the room for Jazz.

"Uh… hey, where are you?"

"Ha ha ha! Can't you see me?"

Jazz's easy laughter grated on Prowl's last shred of clam. He'd have to meditate for days to regain any kind of inner peace now that his two biggest irritants where fast becoming friends.

"No," Bubmlebee admitted walking over to Prowl's tree in hopes of finding the elite

guard there.

"That's because you're looking in the wrong place.

Bumblebee spun around at the tap on his shoulder to find Jazz standing behind him with a grin. The black and white sports car's sleek form appeared out of nowhere as silent as a shadow.

"WOAH!" Bumblebee's face lit up with admiration. "How'd you do that?!"

"Ancient ninja secret." The black and white smiled.

"Could you teach me how to do that?" Bumblebee asked excited.

"Maybe one day. Right now you don't seem ta have the patience little buddy."

"You're all into that stillness stuff too?!" Bumblebee folding his arms and pouted like he always did when he didn't get his way. "Prowl's always going on and on about that stuff too right Prowl? Uh… Prowl?"

Bumblebee finally noticed that Prowl was no longer sitting on the floor in his room.

"Where'd he go? Oh is that another ancient ninja secret or something?"

"Na, he just got up and walked out the door. You should learn ta pay attention to your surroundings." Jazz chuckled.

"Slag! I haven't got him to take my shift!"

After plenty of years of experience Prowl was a master at holding his emotions inside. It was a talent that came in handy quite often. The black and gold ninja managed to keep himself from stomping into the living room past his other teammates that where watching TV. He'd take his day off to go driving and get lost in Detroit, away from all the noise, Bumblebee and… Jazz.

Just thinking the name threatened to make him angry. Jazz Jazz Jazz Jazz Jazz was all he had heard since the legendary ninja had showed up on earth. Jazz could do this, Jazz could do that. Jazz was so amazing, Jazz was so talented. The similarities to his academy days back on Cybertron where haunting. Jazz's shadow seemed to stretch all the way across the universe. It was a suffocating feeling to know he was forever trapped in that shadow.

"Prowl!" Bumblebee screeched behind him. "PROWL!"

"Bumblebee?" Optimus said looking up from what he was doing.

"Come on Prowl! Sari and I have plans! Take my patrol shift!"

"No Bumblebee!" Prowl almost snapped. "It's my day off."

"What's this all about you two?" Optimus asked.

"Prowl won't trade shifts with me!" Bumblebee huffed. "Optimus make him trade with me!"

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN BUMBLEBEE!" Ratchet snapped from the couch.

"Bumblebee, Prowl doesn't have to switch with you if he doesn't want to." Optimus said calmly. "It's his choice."

"But… but!"

"Aw it won't be all that bad. I'll keep you company bee." Jazz put a hand on the other bot's shoulder.

"Oh, Jazz." Optimus said taken aback, he hadn't noticed Jazz before now. "What are you doing here?"

The elite ninja exchanged pleasantries with the young Prime and the other two members of his team.

"I'm just visiting." Jazz smiled.

"I thought Sentinel would have had everyone behind the organic shield." Optimus said

with a small smirk.

"Sentinel and his "acid spiting organics" stories." Jazz laughed. "That's not going to stop me. I've been dieing to explore this planet from the moment we touched down."

"You know," Ratchet said from the couch. "Curiosity killed the mini-bot."

"HEY!" Bumblebee piped up. "I take offence to that!"

"So then what are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

Jazz shrugged and gave one of his famous, disarming smiles.

"I need a guide to show me around."

"OH OH OH!" Bumblebee said leaping in front of Jazz all smiles again. "I'll do it! I'll show you around! I know everything about this city! I show you everything you ever wanted to know about!"

"Solid!" Jazz smiled at the little bot. "Prowl you want to join us? I hear it's your day off."

Jazz's smile faltered at the scathing leer Prowl shot him. No one else seemed to notice the subtle look of contempt.

"I guess it's alright for you to join Bumblebee… Prowl, why don't you go with them?" Optimus offered.

"What?" Prowl, Jazz and Bumblebee said together.

"I know it's your day off, but someone has to keep Bumblebee in line."

"I'm sure… Jazz… can do just fine keeping him in line." Prowl said dully.

"Yes…" Optimus admitted. "But Jazz doesn't know human customs and laws, and Bumblebee seems to have lapses in his memory core when it comes to rules."

The young leader shot the yellow bot a glance and Bumblebee put a hand behind his head and averted his eyes with an uneasy laugh.

"I guess I could ride along for a while." Prowl said after a moment.

"Alright!" Jazz said putting a hand on Prowl and Bumblebee's shoulders. "Let's go!"

"Woo hoo alright! Downtown here we come!"

Bumblebee punched the air above him in glee as the three walked out to the courtyard that served as their front door. Prowl coldly brushed Jazz's hand off his shoulder and put an arms length between them as they walked. Jazz barely turned his head towards Prowl and his face fell for a moment before he turned back to Bumblebee with a smile. It was times like these when the elite ninja was glad he had a visor.

Prowl hung back behind the two cars as they exchanged music feeds with their windows down. The motorcycle tired to block out the annoying sounds as they drove through the city. He hadn't said a single world the whole forty five minutes while Bumblebee pointing out things of importance. Jazz had seemed truly interested it what he was being shown. He even stopped or took his own detours to see other things that caught his attention. Once or twice he scared some humans trying to get a closer look at a few of them. Bumblebee had to explain that cars on Earth had to stay on the road other wise the humans would panic.

"It's so different from Cybertron." Jazz commented as he waited beside Bumblebee at a

"stop light" that was currently red.

"Yeah… pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah! Prowl in't this… "cool?" Jazz said trying the word out for the first time. "Hey... I like that word… coooool."

His accent colored his sentence and made Bumblebee laugh and ask where on Cybertron he was from. Jazz chuckled himself but avoided the question. He waited for Prowl to say anything, but the other ninja stayed silent. Jazz adjusted his mirrors to look back at Prowl. The black and gold motorcycle was a car length behind him, not out of hearing range, so Jazz could only conclude that Prowl was ignoring the question.

"Geez!" Bumblebee snapped before Jazz could say something else. "Prowl you are being SOOOO rude! Answer the Jazz-man already!"

"My apologies," Prowl drawled absent mindedly. "I couldn't hear you over your sound systems."

"Sorry, we'll turn it down." Jazz said as he lowered the volume.

Bumblebee griped about it but lowered his music as well.

"If it's too loud you're too old!" Bumblebee squawked as the light turned green.

"Hey Prowl, why don't you come up here and drive with us?" Jazz asked.

"I'm fine back here thank you."

"Don't mind him." Bumblebee grumbled. "He's a dip stick in the mud."

"I know a few of those." Jazz laughed.

"Yeah I bet. But there is definitely no way they are as bad as Prowl. He's anti social, hates music,"

"Who could hate music?" Jazz said sounding scandalized.

"I know right?! The only thing he talks about is his stupid "nature" and he has the WORST attitude! Not to mention he seems to have a superiority complex."

"By all means Bumblebee, please keep singing my praises. I'm glad you see you admire me so much."

Prowl didn't even hide the sarcasm in his voice as he sped past the yellow bot opposite the side where Jazz was driving.

"Don't take this the wrong way Prowl, but you can be kinda' a slaghead." Bumblebee shot right back annoyed at the motorcycle.

"Aw come on Bumblebee. I'm sure Prowl ain't a slaghead." Jazz put in.

The black and white could already tell from the tone Prowl used that there was a lot of anger bubbling under the surface. He'd have to find some way to lighten the mood which just so happened to be a talent of his.

"As much of a slaghead as Bumblebee is obnoxious." Prowl interjected.

"That must mean Prowl is the biggest slaghead in the universe!" Jazz joked.

"HEY!" Bumblebee yelped. "Not cool! I'm not that obnoxious!"

Prowl took an unexpected sharp turn that left the two cars slamming their brakes to fallow after.

"Oh come on!" Bumblebee yelled after the speeding motorcycle. "You took offence to that?"

"Oh man! Did he really?" Jazz asked. "I didn't mean any harm Prowl!"

"See? He's a slaghead! He's probably just upset that you totally burned him on a joke! Hey! First to catch him wins the catch Prowl game!"

"Haha! You're on!"

Jazz and Bumblebee hit their accelerators, closing the distance between them and the motorcycle. Bumblebee started to pull a head of Jazz and the little bot whooped in triumph.

"I'm gonna get you Prowl!" He yelled with delight.

Blumblebee sped up and was almost right on Prowl's back tire when Prowl split into two then tree and four. The little yellow car yelped and lost speed in surprise.

"Woah! Holograms! Far out…" Jazz said.

The four Prowl's each turned down a different side street in a flash.

"Really GOOD holograms!" Jazz corrected with a note of admiration.

"Ok new plan!" Bumblebee said dropping back even with Jazz. "First one to find the REAL Prowl wins! GO!"

The yellow car swerved down an ally after the first Prowl and was out of sight. Jazz kept going straight, passing by where the second Prowl had turned and fallowed a tight road behind a building after the third Prowl. Jazz's senses hadn't been wrong, the motorcycle ninja was casually driving towards the lake and harbor fully thinking that he had gave them the slip. Jazz dropped back a few lengths out of immediate scanning range, he'd see if Prowl pulled over anywhere before he decided to surprise him. The business looking area gave way to a pleasant road just above the water. The sun sparkled off the sapphire blue water and the reflections played off the black paint job playfully. Jazz fallowed after the clam ninja staring transfixed. He was so transfixed by the moving poetry that was Prowl that he didn't notice the shinny piece of human trash until he had run it over. The flattened "soda can," as Bumblebee had called it earlier, shot out from under his tires and made and awfully loud clatter behind him. Prowl didn't have to do a scan to know Jazz was behind him. The black and gold motorcycle revved his engine and sped into one of the harbor alleyways.

"Wait for me!"

Prowl heard Jazz gun his engine behind him. The motorcycle grumbled as he increased his speed, weaving in and out of stacks of crates waiting to be loaded onto ships. Prowl knew he was fast in his alt mode, but Jazz was a sports car, and he also knew he wouldn't be able to out run the black and white for long. Prowl screeched around a corner into another ally to lose him in the harbor's maze of back ways and sharp turns.

"Hey! Wait up Prowl!" Shouted the sports car behind him.

Prowl grudgingly admitted that Jazz handled corners quite well as the other ninja skid around the hair pin turn after him. Quickly Prowl darted into another parallel ally, zigzagging around crates and dumpsters at reckless speeds. Still Jazz was fallowing, scraping his side mirrors in the tight space. Prowl angrily bit back a surge of excitement. Back at the ninja academy his compacted form and quick mind had made stalking his element. His ability to be able to lose anyone trying to fallow him and turn the tables and hunt them instead is how he had earned the name Prowl. Jazz was the first to be ale to stick with him for so long. Prowl tried refocusing his anger; _Jazz is the enemy, Jazz is the enemy_, he repeated to himself. The raising giddiness wouldn't subside as Jazz gained ground slowly as Prowl lost his focus.

Jazz couldn't help himself from careened after the black and gold. Prowl was running away from him and he knew that fallowing him was probably just making him angrier, but Jazz just couldn't bring himself to pass up a challenge. Besides, what if that's what Prowl wanted? To try and prove himself against him? Jazz's circuits where humming and his sensors jacked up so high that he didn't feel the sting of his mirrors scraping the ally walls as he gave his all to catch the other ninja. Quick as if he where a trick of the light, Prowl darted into another ally and Jazz made to fallow.

"WOAH!"

Jazz slammed his brakes so hard he grimaced and smelled smoke, but it was too late for the elite guard. He hit the boxes stacked on either side of the tight space and they came tumbling down on him, burying him as he came to a stop.

"Ow. Ow. Ow… " Jazz said as the last boxes bounced off his roof.

Well that was it, Jazz thought as the last box came to rest on his hood. Prowl was long gone and whatever pride he had left was crushed somewhere under all these boxes. Jazz sighed wondering why every thing he did around Prowl backfired somehow. He'd tired all day to be friendly and get to know the other ninja and instead he'd ended up buried under boxes. Not only that, but he'd managed to make the most interesting and handsome mech he'd ever known hate him without doing anything but just existing. He shook the boxes free of his roof and hood then nosed them out of the way of his path. Jazz thought he might as well call it a day now and go crawl back to his recharge plate and pretend that this was all a bad dream. If Sentinel gave him any grief about coming back early he'd hit him with a mud ball he'd seen human kids toss at each other. That should have the pompous Prime in the wash racks for the rest of the night. Jazz's unhappy mood made his want to toss the mud ball anyway just so someone else would be miserable with him.

He had to turn his sensors off and on a few times before he would believe what he was seeing. The slim black and gold motorcycle idled a few meters farther down the ally, silently watching, his engine humming. The gold part of his paint job sparkled dully in the afternoon sun as it started to slip way. Jazz just stared back at the handsome transformer wondering why he hadn't taken off without him. Prowl revved his engine and spun around to face the open alleyway but didn't take off. He revved his engine again, teasing Jazz. The elite guard was dumbfounded, but quickly took off after the other ninja again. This time Prowl was going to be his, no doubt in his mind.

Their game lead them through the city streets and out into Prowl's woods with the sun was sinking behind the trees and well on its way to night. The motorcycle was certain that he'd finally lose Jazz there. He didn't know what he had been thinking back in the ally, why had he waited around for Jazz? It would have been easy to just speed away so why had he let Jazz resume the chase? Prowl was stubborn when it came to his pride and it annoyed him a little that Jazz was the first to be able keep up with him. Besides, the legendary Jazz buried under boxes? It was hard enough not to laugh at the memory. At the time it seemed he deserved a second chance. What harm would a second chance be he had thought?

It had proved to be a big harm though, Jazz had doubled his efforts and the only thing that had kept Prowl from being caught now was the rough, unpaved road up into the woods. The sports car was rattling on his wheels, but not planning on giving up any time soon to Prowl's dismay. Prowl calculated that his best chance to get away from Jazz was hiding in the trees in the dark. Their different paint jobs alone should guarantee that Prowl's plan would work, that is if his energy levels didn't give out on him first. All the racing around from noon to evening was wearing him down. By the way Jazz was gaining inches every moment it didn't seem like the elite ninja was tired at all. Just outside the tree line Prowl decided that enough was enough; he was tried of being chased. With a burst of speed Prowl used the last bump in the road to get airborne. He transformed and aimed for the closest tree branch.

His momentum was suddenly cut off and Prowl fell face first to the ground, dazed and confused. After the dust settled and he got over the shock, Prowl propped himself up on his elbows to look behind him. Jazz was sprawled flat on the ground as well, his chest heaving as his vents tried to cool his body. One graceful white hand was wrapped around one of Prowl's feet. The motorcycle shot Jazz a furious glare as he tried to pull his foot away; but the white ninja didn't let him go.

"You sure are fast!" Jazz commented over the whine of his inner fans.

"Kindly let me go!" Prowl snapped.

"Wha? It took me all day to catch you! I'm not letting ya go so soon!"

Prowl jerked his foot out of Jazz's grasp but he didn't scramble up to get further away. His tired body rolled over onto his back as his own cooling system demanded time to work. The two ninjas lay unmoving and panting until the sky changed from blue to orange and pink then slowly to black.

Jazz wasn't sure if he should say anything or just let the awkward silence stand. Not being one for complete silence all the time Jazz decided to once again try to start a conversation with the closed off mech beside him.

"That sure was fun!" Jazz said with a smile up at the new stars.

Still Jazz couldn't wring any words out of the reserved Prowl. The elite ninja's patience was starting to wear thin. Now that they weren't in the middle of a crowd and Bumblebee wasn't around Jazz could confront the other.

"Did I do something to offend ya?" Jazz asked frankly. "Cuz I want to apologize for whatever I did."

There was a slight pause.

"No. You haven't done anything." Prowl said, still a little too tart for Jazz's liking.

"Sorry, but I don't believe ya." Jazz said. "Yah've been avoiding me all day acting like I don't exist. If ya have a problem with me just spit it out already."

"It's not your problem to deal with." Prowl said, attempting to leave it at that.

"You're making it my problem."

"Don't you do anything else other then talk?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"What do you want from me?" Prowl snarled.

"I just want to know what your problem is."

Jazz heard the swift movement of Prowl getting to his feet and he fallowed suit.

"Stop fallowing me." Prowl snapped.

"Tell me what I did."

Jazz stopped walking just in time. A golden throwing star slammed into the place his foot would have been. He looked up from the weapon into the face of an openly angry looking Prowl.

"Ok, since you're keen on turning this into a fight, lets fight." Jazz shrugged.

Prowl looked slightly taken aback.

"Like that's not a trap."

"I'm a little rusty from hanging out in Ultra Mangus's guard and I don't know the terrain. I'd say that's about as even as we're gonna' get. Tell you what, I win, you tell me what crawled up your tailpipe. You win and I'll leave you alone."

That made the motorcycle's blue visor brighten a little. Prowl took a moment to consider the offer and then dropped into a fighting stance. Jazz fallowed suit and for a second they where both still. Then in a blink they where moving, throwing feather light punches, testing each other. Things got more intense when Jazz leapt out of the way of a fist full of shining gold throwing stars. In a flash his own nun chucks where out deflecting another wave of stars.

The darkness was not on Jazz's side as Prowl slipped in and out of the shadows almost completely camouflaged. The dark ninja was just quick glimpses when he passed through the beams of sliverly moonlight. Jazz whirled around at the feather light brush across his back but Prowl was already gone. Their silent battle continued, delving deeper and deeper into the foliage as the black ninja lead the other into the yawning shadows. Jazz knew he was in trouble when he completely lost any trace of the other ninja. He backed up against a tree while scanning everything around him. There was a pulling sensation and then Jazz was dragged backwards into the tree hard. The black and white ninja grunted as his back slammed into the trunk. A tugging sensation on his arms brought his attention away form his sore back.

Jazz would have blinked in surprise if he had been capable. Whatever trick Prowl had just pulled wasn't anything taught at the ninja academy. Jazz tried to twist his wrists and found them securely bound behind the tree. Hell, that move probably was even Autobot in nature. He was tied with his own nunchucks for Primus's sake!

"Slag, I really underestimated your sneekyness."

Jazz slumped back against the tree and slid down to the ground, trying to get free of the nunchucks knotted around his wrists. Prowl seemed to melt out of the shadows in front of Jazz, his arms folded and his face blank.

"Frag, your knot tying skills too. Where'd you learn that?"

"You pick up a few things when you fight Depictions."

"Fast learner." Jazz said with a smile.

When the smile was met with a blank stare it crumbled.

"Guess you win." Jazz said.

His voice barely hinted at the landslide his crumbling self esteem was taking.

"I won't be bothering ya anymore." He muttered.

Prowl instantly felt like he should apologize. After all his bad mood wasn't really

Jazz's fault. It was his own inadequacies that where making him upset. Even if he had momentarily bested Jazz, it wasn't because of his skill. It was because he had used an underhanded trick when Jazz had played by the rules.

"No, I'm the one being a pain." Prowl said coming closer.

The black and gold knelt in front of Jazz and reached around the back of the tree to untie the knots. Jazz turned off his visor as Prowl fiddled with the restraints.

"I…" Prowl started. "I didn't mean to be so rude; I owe you an explanation."

"Mmm huh…" Jazz mumbled.

"I just feel… … second rate around you." Prowl forced himself to say.

He stopped tiring to untie the knots as he colleted his thoughts; which was considerably harder considering that Jazz was only a few inches away from him.

"I thought I was making progress in my training… but then you showed up and surpass everything I've done like it's nothing at all."

A self loathing smirk played at the corners Prowl's thin lips.

"I guess I'm a little bitter about it."

"You thought I might replace you?" Jazz offered softly.

Prowl felt a surge of energy race down his back. Jazz had spoken right into his audio just a little too closely to be considered socially acceptable.

"Something like that yes." Prowl said, quickly getting back to the knots.

"There's no way I could replace ya Prowl." Jazz chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Prowl almost snorted. "You're Jazz, a modern legend.

You could replace me in a sparkbeat."

"I'm just a bot ya know." Jazz said tilting his head to look at Prowl. "I have my own flaws."

"Of course." Prowl said dismissively.

"Prowl…"

"Yes?"

"Did you know I'm blind without my visor?"

The statement caught Prowl off guard. He stopped messing with the knots that where stubbornly refusing to come undone to stare at Jazz with whom he was nose to nose with. The tone of voice the elite guard used told Prowl that he wasn't joking. Jazz turned the visor back on when Prowl didn't say anything.

"It was an accident. Must o' been my first vorn at the academy when it happened. Man," Jazz smirked at the memory. "I was a real pain in the aft back then. Ah ta be young and stupid again."

Jazz laughed gently and Prowl had to stop himself from staring at Jazz's handsome face and visor in disbelief.

"Anyways, I was playing a prank with a few friends and somewhere along the line I did something stupid. Woke up in the medbay with shattered optics that couldn't be fixed back to the way they where."

Prowl couldn't find words and settled for an awkward "I'm sorry." Jazz shrugged and brushed off the unneeded apology.

"It wasn't so bad, I still had four other senses. In fact I'm a better cyber ninja because of it."

"So, if you're blind how can you see with the visor?"

Jazz smiled as Prowl finally contributed to the dialogue between them.

"Well ta protect the broken optics till I could get a surgeon to fix them I got this visor. I found I liked it better so, I just had them bypass the optics ta have the visuals from the visor feed right into my processor. I see a lot better then ever before."

"Fastenating…" Prowl said.

"The world sounds lot better when you don't have your optics to distract you with images. Without my sight I tend to judge bots by their voices, and Prowl, I think you've got a pretty cool voice."

"T-thanks." Prowl stammered.

"It's the sexiest voice I've ever heard."

Without warning Jazz leaned forward and pressed his lips to Prowl's. The stunned motorcycle only halfheartedly tried to draw back from the pleasant sensation. When he finally did get free the weight of the possible consequences crashed around his processor. He stood to back away, but found Jazz's lags wrapped around his feet keeping him in place.

"Jazz?" Prowl said trying to get his feet free.

"You have the most beautiful voice." Jazz said looking up at the trapped Prowl. "I'd like to hear it more."

"N-no! We can't do this, you're an elite guard!"

"I don't care." Jazz staining against the knots on his wrists. "I'd rather quit and stay here on Earth if it meant getting to know you better."

Prowl had a moment to think before Jazz kissed the Autobot symbol on his chest invoking a happy, rumbling purr from the black ninja.

That's where Prowl found himself unable to think anymore about everything that lead up to the moment of Jazz's second kiss. Fragments of arguments against his current actions and snippets of logic where lost in a haze of static as Jazz's glossa explored his mouth. There was no doubt that Jazz was handsome and Primus's gift to cyber ninja's everywhere. Prowl couldn't deny that he had wanted Jazz for a long time, but he never thought it could happen. Tan and black hands wound their way up Jazz's sleek black and white mid section to the protruding front of his alt mode. Prowl's fingers played with odd spikes under Jazz's grill and he felt the white ninja smile into the kiss. Feeling more bold, Prowl moved up to the headlights further up Jazz's frame. When his fingers brushed against the sensitive glass the sports car shivered and unexpectedly broke their kiss.

"I haven't been with another cyber ninja before…" Jazz started.

The lustrous body trembled as Prowl traced his fingers lightly along the new earth style additions to Jazz's body.

"It is nice finally being with someone that appreciates the little caresses." Prowl smiled.

"Finally someone? Why does that sentence make me so jealous?"

Jazz was surprised to hear that antisocial, reserved Prowl had lovers before, but he guessed that you never could tell a data pad by its screen saver. Still, Jazz was intensely jealous that someone else had got to Prowl first. He knew he had no right to be so possessive, but he just couldn't help it.

Ever since he had seen Prowl, Jazz had been attracted to him. The black and gold was slim and graceful, not to mention handsome. He was pretty much everything a cyber ninja should be. When he finally heard Prowl speak, however, something changed from just infatuation. He couldn't get Prowl's voice out of his head, it was haunting his recharge and he woke up wanting to be able to wrap Prowl in his arms. Sometimes it almost felt like he knew Prowl from somewhere even though he was sure they had never met before. It was like his spark pulsing in its chamber remembered something he didn't. It was driving him crazy.

"I guess I'll just have to make you forget them then won't I?"

Jazz didn't wait for Prowl's answer as he swept him up in another passionate kiss. The black and gold melted into him as his fingers traced the sensitive glass. Jazz shivered with delight as Prowl's brilliant fingers traced his headlights in the most sensual way. He leaned forward and tried to bring his arms around to embrace the smaller mech, but was jolted to a stop by the nunchucks still tying his arms behind the tree.

"Uh… a little… help?" Jazz asked between kisses.

"Mmm… no." Prowl said with a playful smile. "I rather like you tied up."

Jazz had to take a moment to stare Prowl in the face to finally comprehend that he wasn't joking.

"Didn't peg ya as the kinky type." Jazz teased.

Prowl's hand slipped from Jazz's headlight and reappeared under his alt mode's front end. Jazz stiffened and moaned as Prowl played with the sensitive wiring underneath. Jazz tighten his legs around Prowl pulling him closer with a groan as Prowl lightly stroked a particularly sensitive spot. Multiple systems sent him warnings that his internal cooling system couldn't keep up with his rapidly rising core temperature and Jazz promptly ignored them. Already it was driving him crazy that he couldn't rech out and embrace the nimble little motorcycle. He may not be able to use his hands but slag if his didn't want to return the feelings and sensations. He leaned towards Prowl as far as his restraints would allow and nipped at the lovely black neck that was just within reach.

Prowl moaned and arched closer as Jazz nibbled affectionately on the vulnerable cables in his neck. He just hoped Jazz would be careful, if they accidentally tore out a power line Ratchet was going to hit the roof. Prowl let his free hand drop and rest on the elite ninja's black and white torso gently. Thoughtfully, he began tracing down the line where the two colors met. Jazz whimpered as he squirmed under Prowl's tan fingers. When he reached Jazz's pelvis joints; white legs jerked and Jazz arched his back with a static laced hiss. Grinning evilly at the new found hot spot Prowl played with the seams in Jazz's armor and was rewarded with the loveliest noises from the elite guard. The dark ninja traced the red arrow on the other's lower abdomen and Jazz squirmed more. The motorcycle smiled, they both had been built to be hyper alert and responsive to their environment and that sensitivity was turning Jazz into what humans would call a "writhing puddle of goo." He rather liked the idea that the seemingly almightily Jazz was just a bot after all.

"Mmm that feels so… mmmm… sooo good…" Jazz gasped in Prowl's audio.

Prowl nipped at the headphone looking attachments to Jazz's helmet when he heard a faint buzzing. They both ignored it for a while, but it became more insistent. Jazz moaned and drew himself away from Prowl.

"My comm link…" He explained with a ragged breath.

"Do you have to answer it?" Prowl asked, his voice low and inviting.

"I better…" Jazz said with a frown. "They might send out a search party if I don't."

"Fine." Prowl said withdrawing from Jazz a little. "But only because if they found us, it would be most unpleasant to explain this to Bumblebee."

Both of their cooling fans where working overtime, but it didn't seem to be helping bring down their temperature as both laughed with ragged breaths.

"Could you… literally give me a hand here?" Jazz asked.

He shrugged and pulled his tied up hands as far as they would go to show that he would need some help. Prowl smirked as he lightly reached up and activated Jazz's com line for him with a little caress.

"Jazz here." The ninja answered.

Prowl couldn't hear whoever was talking with Jazz but the dark ninja already had a scheme for this little interruption.

"No Sir, I was just… just…"

Jazz's sentence trailed off as Prowl kissed one of the sensitive headlights. Jazz shot Prowl a look with a darkened visor as his engine revved sharply. It took him a minute to compose himself before he turned his attention back to whoever he was talking to.

"Just taking in the sights, getting to knooOOOOoow the place!"

Jazz's tone spiked to a higher octave as Prowl's glossa licked all over the now hypersensitive glass. This time Jazz didn't risk a glance at Prowl, he could feel the slender fingers of his free hand already starting to caress his front bumper in the most pleasing way.

"S-s-sorry… I meant to check in…" Jazz said distracted.

Prowl sprinkled light kisses up from the headlight across the base of Jazz's throat then up his neck and Jazz quivered under him. Prowl could tell it was taking all of the other ninja's restraint to keep from cutting the line and picking up where he had left off. Prowl grinned wickedly and wondered if he could break that control Jazz was desperately

hanging onto.

"I… uh…" Jazz stammered. "I'm having a great time out here… exploring… things…"

Prowl moved closer so their frames where grinding against each others as he softly bit down on the end of the headphone attachment on the opposite side of Jazz's face. The black and white ninja whimpered softly and then cleared his vocalizer to cover the undignified noise.

"Well, its jus t-that there's something very important that needs my attention right now..."

Prowl rewarded Jazz by nuzzling up under his chin; nipping and sucking on the exposed cables and wires. Jazz bit his lip and violently twisted his restraints behind the tree as Prowl continued to fondle his front bumper.

"I'd like to request to beeEEEeee… able to stay on leave for the night…." Jazz rasped.

Prowl rather liked the idea of having Jazz to himself for the entire night. To show how he felt about the proposition he lightly squeezed a particularly responsive cable with his teeth. Jazz yelped right into the com link.

"N-no sir nothing's wrong, something just… surprised me."

Prowl was starting to get tired of this overly long chat, he wanted Jazz's lips on him, not being wasted on someone who clearly didn't appreciate them. He left Jazz's throat and pressed his mouth to Jazz's before the other could protest. Jazz pulled back as far as he could but Prowl was right on top of him, his glossa ravaging the inside of Jazz's mouth. Jazz's objections where muffled as he tried to squirm away. When Prowl finally released his mouth the black and white gasped.

"Ahh… sorry Sir! That really important thing just can't seem to wait… it's demanding my attention."

Prowl ran his hand down the black and white armor seam with more force then before and Jazz trembled with the sneer amount of sensations.

"Yes I un... understand, but I'm… uhhhnnnnn… kinda' tied up at the moment."

Prowl sniggered as Jazz twisted his bonds as he said those words. One of his hands left the armor seam and traced Jazz's bumper all the way back to the wheel well in his shoulder. Prowl's slender finger slipped inside of the well and caressed the sensors there. Jazz's mouth made lovely "ah" and "O" shapes of a long, low moan even if it wasn't accompanied by sound. It looked like Jazz was rather ticklish there and Prowl made a mental note of if.

"Yes Sir! Thank you Sir! I'll see you next cycle!" Jazz gasped.

Prowl grinned and removed his finger from Jazz's head effectively cutting off his com link. Jazz waited a moment to make sure they where alone again before he lunged forward and toppled to the ground with Prowl under him.

"You are EVIL!" Jazz gasped as he held Prowl down by his wrists.

"You got free." Prowl smirked if a little disappointed.

"You could have got us in a lot of trouble with that stunt." Jazz rasped.

"Could I?" Prowl said, the picture of innocents.

Jazz lost his train of thought as Prowl's long, slender legs started rubbing his own up and down in long, easy strokes.

"… Evil." Jazz managed to say to Prowl's smirking face. "And very sexy."

Now it was Jazz's turn to explore Prowl. His newly freed white hands caressed the attractive jump jets as his mouth investigated his shinny black and gold chest. Prowl tossed his head back and arched into Jazz with a moan. He threw his arms around Jazz's broad back and his fingers dug into the roof of the sports car alt mode. The black and white's moan of pleasure crackled with static as the sharp fingers dented his roof. Prowl stiffened as Jazz's smooth fingers slipped into and gripped the insides of his shoulder mounted jump jets.

"Did I hurt ya?" Jazz asked.

"Noo," Prowl gasped. "NOoooo…"

Encouraged, Jazz stroked the sensors nodes deep in the black and gold attachment. Prowl dug his fingers deeper into Jazz's back as he thrashed around under him. The left white hand journeyed down Prowl's trapped arm and up to the second jump jet where it rubbed the outside up and down with madding slowness.

Prowl groaned and arched up off the ground in response to the pleasing feelings. Prowl's vents hiccupped as his engine purred louder. Jazz knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Prowl knew it too and he was doing everything in his power to make Jazz overload first. His pent up energy threatened to derail his plans and turned his game into a race against time. He slid his hands forward from his back and grabbed hold of Jazz's rear view mirrors, barely noticing the scrapes on it from their earlier game of chase. Jazz moaned deliciously as Prowl cupped the injured mirrors and gently stroked them with his thumbs. The stubborn ninja stayed online, but barely. Prowl entwined his legs with Jazz's and lifted his torso off the ground to deliver the final strike to the sports car's over stimulated headlights.

The light kisses finally pushed Jazz over the edge. The elite ninja arched his back and moaned as his visor flared a brilliant blue.

"Nnnnah! PROWL! AHhhhhHnnnnnn!"

Watching Jazz's handsome face contort with pleasure and listening to the exquisite cries of ecstasy excited Prowl more then he could ever remember. Prowl's own overload was almost a surprise when it hit him. Both ninjas writhed in ecstasy for a few blessed moments before collapsing and falling off line.

Prowl's visor fluttered through a few shades of blue before fully coming online. After the static cleared the first thing he saw was Jazz's visored face looking down at him.

"Morin'." Jazz smiled. "Welcome back ta the land o' the functioning."

"Good to be back." Prowl said tiredly.

Jazz's face disappeared as the black and white laid down next to Prowl.

"Don't let it go ta yah head or anything… but that was the best overload I've 'ver had."

"I could say the same." Prowl smirked as he turned his face to look at Jazz.

They laid, side by side, listing to their cooling fans whirring and struggling to lower the temperature of their bodies for a while before Prowl spoke.

"So… where do we go from here?" He asked.

While he had done this before, Prowl's relationships tended to only last for the night. With Jazz it was a different story; he wanted to see where his feelings would take him with the beautiful mech. The thought that this was a one time thing sent his spark twisting in it's chamber; screaming in protest at the mere thought of losing Jazz.

"I dun know…" Jazz drawled.

The presumptuous slag head was actually snuggling up and making himself comfortable in the nitch beside Prowl. He went so far as to nestle his face in the nape of Prowl's neck like they where already a bonded pair.

"I kinda' like it right… 'ere." He said with a smirk in his voice. "Yeah… I could get uset'ta this."

Jazz ran the backs of his fingers over Prowl's mid section and draped his arm over the dark ninja possessively. Prowl frowned, he usually didn't like such intimate contact, but allowed Jazz to hold him. While the closeness was new, he could see himself getting used to it very quickly.

"ey' Prowl, I'm glad I caught ya."

"I let you catch me." Prowl corrected.

"Glad ya did."

"Did you know that your inflections become more noticeable when you're relaxed?" Prowl commented as Jazz nuzzled his neck.

"Yep, 'appens when I'm still in 'eaven. 'ay, next time, call out mah name when ya overload."

Prowl gave him a questioning look that Jazz was all too happy to meet with a goofy looking smile.

"Why?" Prowl asked.

"Cuz you've got da sexiest voice I've ever 'eard. I've love ta 'ear ya say my name when you're all 'xcited."

Prowl smiled and took Jazz's possessive hand in his own and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

"So when will this fabled… next time be?"

Jazz chuckled and nipped playfully at Prowl's smooth neck.

"In five mo' minutes?" Jazz asked playfully.

"Beast." Prowl teased.

"And a hungry one ta boot." Jazz smirked as he pulled Prowl in for the first of many kisses they would share.


End file.
